


Years Come and Gone...

by LyricstoSilence



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Based on Discord RPs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Graduation, Slice of Life, Twenty Years Later, Yes you heard me right, collaborative effort, crackships, haha - Freeform, headcanons, oof, rarepairs, skipkids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricstoSilence/pseuds/LyricstoSilence
Summary: 20 years have rolled by for the Hope's Peak Academy students we know. Have their talents flourished like promised? What of the relationships and friendships they had made during school? Have they, perhaps, found joy in a new skill, despite it all? Perhaps even now, they may have a family- it has been a while.What, oh, what of them now?... well, get the hell over here, we're finding out.(A collection of stories based around a Discord RP Group's antics and roleplays. A collaborative effort of friends goofing off and having fun. Includes a cast of canon, fangan, and original characters, and shipkids.)





	1. Meet the Next Generation of Ultimates! Oh Dear...

**Author's Note:**

> A new generation prepares for the excitement, expectations, and burdens of their Ultimate talents, and the talents that came before them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new generation prepares for the excitement, expectations, and burdens of their Ultimate talents, and the talents that came before them.

…

The bedroom was dark, save for the desk lamp illuminating the furthest corner...

…

Pen on paper in a silent room...

…

Words scrawled out on the pages, ink forming the lines, the letters, spelling out ‘victim’, ‘poison’, ‘homicide’...

…

Complete focus on her work as she-

_Nya-nya~!_

Her phone goes off with a notification sound, and Shiomi Saihara is pulled out of her imaginary crime scene. A… text? It was half-past two in the morning, who was even awake…?

A hand reaches for her cell phone, pen in her right hand still pressing its tip into the paper, dark ink soaking into the page like the dusk flooding into her room. Her thumb tapped the screen and the text that appeared had read:

_“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Shiomi!”_

…

Shiomi gave a breathy chuckle, taking the next moment to text back.

_“Why are you still awake, Aya?”_

It didn’t take long for a reply to come in, and Shiomi was more than ready to read it.

_“Because I’m excited!”_

Ah, that made sense.

Shiomi was no stranger to writing from dusk to dawn, so perhaps she could blame this late night on the usual inspirational insomnia. But even so, it would be a blatant lie if she said she wasn’t at least a _little_ excited for tomorrow…

Because, tomorrow, she would be attending her first day at Hope’s Peak Academy, as the Ultimate Mystery Novelist.

Her invitation letter had arrived a month ago, one of the three in the mailbox, as a matter of fact. One for her younger sister Ririko, one for her older brother Ryuuji, and one for Shiomi herself. Getting these were… well, it was surely something for all of them.

Shiomi didn’t see herself as a Seishi Yodogawa, sure, but she liked to believe her writing was good for the masses. She would pour her heart and soul into those books, each mystery a carefully calculated plan. Her novels had always been a sense of pride for her, after all, so to learn that they were of the quality that caught the attention of that academy? Absolutely wonderful.

Then there was Ririko. Only a few years younger than the middle child marked her the baby of the family, but even so, she was smart beyond her years. In the end, it was no wonder the conniving girl had been named the Ultimate Tactician. Able to strategize and plan at the drop of a hat, and boasting the agility and cunning to always stay three steps ahead of any opposing side, it wasn’t a misplaced title, either.

And the eldest, of course, Ryuuji. His life hadn’t been too easy. Well, that would be an understatement. The once-happy, eager child had been through a lot. From years of therapy and recovery and reassurance from his family, and that oh-so traumatic event as a young boy… it had fueled his talent but had also harmed him deep down. What the academy saw as a worthy reason to dub him the Ultimate Criminal Investigator, Ryuuji himself saw as a way to clean the world of those he hated most: murderers.

This alone was a lot to handle. All of the children had talents to show and prove to the world…

… then there was the fact that the three siblings would be part of the second generation of Ultimates in their family.

The trio of children to Shuichi- former Ultimate Detective- well, one of two, but that was a long story, as they would tell them. And of Maki, the former Ultimate Child Caregiver.

So with both parents having attended this school before them? There was a lot of pressure on the three of them, a lot of expectations to carry.

Were they up to the challenge? … They hoped so.

But then again, they weren’t the only ones...

* * *

 

… Because Aya Tsumiki was in the very same boat, with her mother being one of the former Ultimates. Having been adopted by Mikan, Aya certainly had a good time growing up. Having had a mother who had had the honor of going to Hope’s Peak, Aya waited eagerly for her own letter. And waited. And waited. Until the day it finally came. Only for her to find out; She didn’t have a talent. She picked up the letter, moving it to under the dim lamp on her desk, scowling at the words written: _Congrats! You’ve been chosen as this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student!_

...Ultimate talent her ass. Luck wasn’t a talent. Sure, for as long as she could remember, her luck pattern had affected her everyday life, jumping out with extremes on either side of the spectrum when she least expected it- and least needed to deal with the burden of it. But...that didn’t make it a talent. Talent was something like her mother had- the Former Ultimate Nurse. Hell, even her baby sister had a talent- the same day, she had been accepted to Hope’s Peak’s elementary division as the Lil’ Ultimate DJ! She was the oddball, the talentless one in the family. So while she _was_ excited to attend school…

Aya stared at the latest text she sent to Shiomi as a half-tried smile appeared on her face. _Because I’m excited!_

…Sure, that wasn’t a lie, but...did she even belong? Sighing, she set the letter down on her desk. She hadn’t told her mother for a while after she had gotten the letter that it had came, since she had been babysitting her sister at the time. Once she found out, she had been nothing but overjoyed that Aya had gotten accepted…

...and yet, Aya couldn’t shake the feeling. She had to make her proud, she  _had_ to. And being accepted as that year’s Ultimate Lucky Student didn’t feel like enough to the girl.

Even so… she could prove herself, right? So no need to worry…

“Aya?” Aya perked up a bit at the smaller voice and the sound of her door opening as she turned around. In the doorway was her baby sister- well, maybe “baby” was understating it a bit, considering the girl was 8 years old now- rubbing her eyes and staring at her. “Why are...why are you awake?”

“Noriko, why are _you_ awake?” Aya got up, leaving the letter on her desk and moving to scoop up her sister. “It’s…” She looked at the time. “Almost 3 am.”

“I couldn’t...I couldn’t sleep.” Noriko blinked.

“...you’re excited for tomorrow, huh?” Aya smiled. Even if she was unsure of her own feelings, she was glad Noriko was excited. The small girl nodded.

“Excited.” She flapped her hands a bit against Aya’s arm softly.

“That’s good. Although Mama’s not gonna be happy if you’re cranky in the morning…” Considering her status as a nurse, Mikan usually insisted they were asleep at 11 at the latest for Aya and 9 for Noriko.

“She’s not gonna be happy if you are, too.”

“....fair point.” Aya quietly closed the door. “...you wanna rest in my bed tonight? Just like we used to.” When they were both younger, that was. Noriko had never really liked cribs, considering that most cribs had had wool in them. Noriko hated wool and had usually cried throughout the night, so one night, Aya just...picked her up and put her in her own bed. That had been the first night that Noriko had slept the whole night and then some. After that, despite their best efforts, they couldn’t get the girl to even stay in their crib, so eventually Mikan had given up and just let the two sleep in the same bed until Noriko was old enough for her own bed.

“Yeah.” Noriko nodded eagerly, smiling. Aya turned off the small lamp that was on her desk and went to tuck Noriko in, chuckling softly as the girl fell asleep almost instantly. She went to sleep on the other side of the bed, but instead of sleeping immediately, she just...lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Well, she couldn’t stop time. So no matter what, she was going to Hope’s Peak in the morning. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, vowing one thing to herself:

She was going to make her mother proud, no matter what.

* * *

 

And as if that wasn’t enough? Yui and Ichiei Ouma reminisced on their expectations as they helped each other pack their book bags for the morning. Minori, their little brother, was already sent to bed to get a good night sleep for his day in the elementary division as the Lil Ultimate Pranks, so that left the two elder children to prepare.

Yui, the Ultimate Detective, following in their mother’s footsteps and taking on the sleuth work of the Kirigiri family.

And Ichiei, the Ultimate Theater Actor, knowing how to put on various façades and faces for convincing performances.

“Sooo… excited, Ichi?” Yui leaned forward, an unreadable gleam in her eyes.

Her brother chuckles tiredly in response. “I suppose, yes…”

Excited, sure, but even as siblings, their situations couldn’t be more different.

It wasn’t like Yui had much to worry about. She was the next prodigy of the Kirigiri detectives, the daddy’s girl of the family, the one who wore all the expectations in the eyes of the public. Mischievous, conniving, but undoubtedly smart beyond her years. She knew how to get what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Ichiei was… Ichiei. Skilled, of course, but still just him. Having picked on up forming masks and acts when he was a young child from Kokichi, he was just short of natural-born talent. His shows were like no others, any performance he was in was a guaranteed hit with the crowd. His acting couldn’t be compared. But when he wasn’t on stage? The spotlight was Yui’s, and that was a fact he grew used to.

“You _suppose_? That’s lame, Ichi. C’moooon, where’s some poetic spiel about how amazing it’ll be?”

Ichiei just shakes his head with a lazy grin in reply.

Even so, this wouldn’t be an opportunity either of them would let go to waste. No matter the differences...

* * *

 

… And even for those siblings who weren’t terribly different, the pressure was still ever-present.

The Hanamura siblings got each of their letters one average day like any other- Yoko was baking cupcakes with their father for a class function, and Yasuo sat on the couch, idly flipping the pages of a library book, brown-eyed gaze skimming the words. It wasn’t until their mother- Seiko- came in with the mail that it became more memorable than the rest of the week.

“Yasuuu…! Have you seen my tip?”

Her brother chuckled at the phrasing, craning his neck to the side. The poor girl didn’t even realize what she implied, and he couldn’t bring himself to burst his sister’s bubble at the moment.

“The star tip, or...?” he asked casually.

“No, the petal tip! The cream is too thick to push through the star tip, so I’m gonna make some petals instead.”

Oh boy… Yasuo simply shakes his head in mild amusement.

The two chattered excitedly in the kitchen that night, the night before their first day, making cupcakes for their soon-to-be teachers and talking about what was to come with their talents.

Yasuo’s hard work with studying the chemicals of the human body paid off for sure, as the letter declared him with the prestigious talent of Ultimate Biochemical Analyst. While the title was wonderful, sure, the possibilities that would open from this were the most exciting thing.

“I see, I see… I’ll take a look for you, sis.”

“Thanks, Yasuo! You’re the best.”

And Yoko? Well, even if she did dabble in chemistry, being recognized as the Ultimate Pastry Chef was still a nice talent to have. Perhaps she could even turn the talent on its head when she finally found a chemical to replace sugar’s sweet taste, one that her mother _could_ consume...

And all the while, listening in on the two from the living room, both Teruteru and Seiko were as proud as could be. Sure, seeing their children as Ultimates when they were once before was nice, but…

... the pride came in the looks of joy, and the excited chattering the two kids shared throughout the night. To know their kids were proud of themselves… that was all they needed.

* * *

 

And then, there were some who held the expectations of their parents- or, parent… for better or worse.

Tomiko and Saki Iruma were no exceptions to this pressure, and while one embraced the thought of being _just like mommy_ , the other…

“Just remember, Tomiko- if someone wants to tap it, first they’ve gotta wrap it!”

An exasperated sigh is all Miu received. “Mom…”

… the other, not so much.

“What? I know I’m a pretty damn good MILF, even now, but I’m way too young to be a GILF! So don’t get too frisky without some rubber, you hear me?”

Tomiko just grumbles, fastening the goggles on her head, then fixing up her short, black hair around it. Both she and her twin, Saki, were born identical to each other- and to their mother. But… Tomiko’s desire to be seen in the same light as her mother wasn’t there. It never was.

Sure, there are parts of following in her mother’s footsteps that are a source of pride, such as her mother running a successful tech corporation and creating critically acclaimed inventions, things like unprofessional or vulgar rants about competitors on social media, running a chain of sex shops, or being arrested for inappropriate behavior aren’t what Tomiko wants to be associated with. Not to mention she wants to find her own way through life, without having to ride the coattails of her mother.

She thanks Hope’s Peak immensely for the chance to set her own path as the Ultimate Mechanical Engineer.

And Saki, on the other hand…

“C’mon, Hoemiko, don’t act like you won’t! It’s a fact that the quieter they are, the harder they blow!”

Saki Iruma was like Miu in every way she could manage… aside from having any sort of skill with technology. In fact, Saki never understood it. Inventing, engineering? They weren’t concepts she grasped easily. Or… at all. So instead, Saki took up a preference for baking alongside her mother. It was the one thing that she _could_ do to be like Miu… but sometimes, she felt it wasn’t enough.

So she tried to make up for it in other ways. More specifically… the vulgar tongue and lewd implications. She figured if Tomiko was embarrassed, maybe Miu would be happy to have one daughter who didn’t mind her behavior… that would make her proud, right?

Right?

Regardless, Tomiko zipped her backpack closed, ignoring both sister and mother as she fastened the belt around her boiler suit, and went for the door. “I’m ready to go,” was all she replied with.

Saki tied her apron around her waist, fixing the final piece of her all-white baking uniform, and looped her long, blonde hair into a bun before she went beside her twin and grinned. “Same here! You’re lucky you got ready quicker- but I’d still beat you preparing for some backdoor fun~!”

Miu cackled in amusement, Tomiko groaned in exasperation, and Saki opened the door gleefully, heading to the car with the others in tow. 

* * *

 

_The room was filled with apprehensive silence as one individual letter was handed to the three siblings. They all looked at each other before slowly opening the letter, the tension quickly fading out. All of them donned a look of pure awe while their parents gave them knowing smiles._

_“So? What does the letter say?”_

_The siblings looked at each other before smiling, all of them speaking at the same time. Shiori and Shuu in a calm voice with hints of excitement, while Asuka spoke in a quiet voice, filled to the brim with nervousness and excitement._

_“I got accepted into Hope’s Peak.”_

_Akagi smiled, clapping softly while Kenta ruffled their hair. “Congratulations guys!”_

… … …

It’s been a while since the Tachibana kids received their letters from Hope’s Peak. Even on their first day of school...They still couldn’t believe it. While Shiori and Shuu were going to enter the main building, Asuka was going to enter the elementary school branch.

Shiori had been accepted because of her origami skills, she didn’t think it was much, it was just folding paper, a hobby of hers that she did when she was bored. However, a talent was a talent. She was just grateful for having a chance to join Hope’s Peak. She received a lot of encouragement from her parents and her uncles. So, she would do her best.

Shuu was accepted because of his sniping skills. He had learned how to snipe when he was young. He wasn’t forced to, he was just interested. His father, being the former Ultimate Gang Leader, had taught him. Shuu had promised him that he would protect his siblings. No matter what. He didn’t have a sister complex or a brother complex no, but his siblings were just important to him...his whole family was. He was excited yeah, but he...he wasn’t looking forward to the mobs of girls that would eventually follow him around. For some reason, whenever a girl looked into his eyes, they would swoon for him instantaneously. It was a bit stressful, but he would simply avoid them as best as he could… maybe if he ran into any, he could just get out of it by flirting with them. That usually worked.

Asuka was too young to enter the main building, so he was going to the elementary branch. He was going because of his designing skills. He often made designs and created outfits for his family, but he didn’t expect to be known as a Lil’ Ultimate. Asuka was more than a little nervous. He didn’t do good with people. Especially not at school. He was afraid of being judged for what his talent was. Even though everyone told him not to worry...he couldn’t do anything _but_ worry. Maybe he’d just stay quiet today. Yeah. That would work.

“We’re going now!” Shiori smiled as she waved to her parents.

“See ya when we get back home.” Shuu showed them a lazy smile, sticking one hand in his pocket, the other hand was occupied by Asuka, who silently waved to them.

And so, on they went. Starting their lives as Ultimates at Hope’s Peak.

* * *

 

Ikumi whined in irritation, still in her pajamas as she argues with her dad. “Isa, c’mon, I already told you my bag is packed.”

Isamu Yui simply quirked a brow at his daughter. “Oh really? Both notebooks?”

“Yes…”

“Pens?”

“Not stupid enough to forget those.”

A pause. “... Storybook?”

“Yes, yes, geez. You’re getting forgetful with age, sure, but I’m not as old as you. Gimme a break…”

“Watch yer’ tone, missy.” Despite scolding her, a lopsided grin crosses Isamu’s features. The eleven-year-old girl huffs, putting her hands on her hips. Her adoptive father steps forward, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair and messing it up as best he could.

“Heeeey! It took me a long time to make it look neat, don’t ruin it, old man!”

“Don’t mouth off to your dad, then, kiddo.”

“You’re lucky I like you, or I’d run away from all this bullying…”

“Uh-huuuuh…” He challenges her, quirking a brow and snickering. Ikumi pauses, then tries to fight off a grin. She really does consider herself lucky that Isamu allows her to banter with him this way. Only having adopted her four years ago, their relationship was never the typical daddy-daughter kind. Hell, Isamu even let Ikumi call him by a first-name basis. It was strange, it was undeniably so. But neither would want it any other way…

Isamu gestures to Ikumi’s bedroom door before speaking. “Alright, alright, get dressed, Ikumi. I’ll make you breakfast before you go.”

“But… you suck at cooking.” The young girl pouts.

“Would you rather go hungry?” he asks.

Ikumi wrinkles her nose. “... Honestly, yes.”

“Too bad. Your first day at Hope’s Peak is a special one, so you’re getting a balanced breakfast.” With a snort of amusement, Isamu disappears into the kitchen.

Ikumi is left to reminisce for a moment. Her first day at Hope’s Peak Academy… it was a special day, that much was true. Ikumi was accepted into the elementary portion of the school, having received her letter almost a month ago. They had given her the title of Lil’ Ultimate Stories, honoring Ikumi’s passion for storytelling and narration. It was a great step towards her dream- maybe, just maybe, she’d manage to be a rakugoka now.

The possibilities were endless, she felt like she could do anything…

… well, the first step had to be taken. Her first day, her first impression had to be a good one.

And despite the butterflies in her stomach, Ikumi was sure it would be. 

* * *

 

The twelve-year-old girl’s hands move excitedly, gesturing to her mother. _“Have you seen my hat?”_

Naho Rokuda smiles at her daughter, signing back to the deaf girl. _“On the coat rack. I put it with your backpack.”_

Flashing a thumbs-up, Shiina Rokuda skips to the front hall, plucking her black and white hat from the short coat rack. Not too tall, so both the young girl, and the wheelchair-bound mother could reach it all.

Adjusting her favorite accessory over her head, she opens her bag, looking at the contents. Alongside some pencils, pens, and a small notebook covered in stickers, there was a palette, and two small canvases, no bigger than sheets of paper. Paint bottles and brushes… perfectly prepared for her first day as the Lil’ Ultimate Paint.

Her letter from Hope’s Peak Academy had arrived, much to her surprise. While she was known locally for winning art contests within her prior elementary school, Shiina never expected it to reach the scouts. Did it have to do with her mother being the former Ultimate Intellectual Prodigy? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Shiina chose not to assume the worst.

A tap on Shiina’s shoulder gets her attention, and the little girl turns to her mother, watching her sign. _“Ready, dear?”_

Shiina nods, and Naho smiles, rolling her chair forward and unlocking the door. The two exited the house, making their way alongside the rising sun to the academy, with Shiina skipping along beside her mom. She was humming a cheery, off-key tune, without a worry in the world. Her excitement was clear and enduring.

No matter what, the painter was determined to make this new chance as an Ultimate a good one...

* * *

 

“Haruka, Kazuya, here’s your breakfast.” Ayumu Fujimori smiled as they thanked him, placing their breakfast on the table, sitting with them.

Both of them started to eat while Haruka spoke happily in between bites. “I can’t believe we got accepted into Hope’s Peak.”

“Nee-san’s stories are great though! It’s no wonder you got accepted.” The blind boy grinned, eating his food in silence after that.

Haruka smiled. “Thanks, Kazu, that means a lot.” She didn’t know what to say about his talent since... well, his was essentially being able to communicate with spirits and allowing them to possess him. He was the inspiration to a lot of her books, along with their dad.

They both finished their breakfast and Haruka stood. “We should get going now, wouldn’t want to be late on the first day.” Kazuya only nodded and allowed himself to be pushed in the wheelchair.

“I’ll see you guys when you get back.” Ayumu waved at them. “I hope you both have a good first day of school.”

“Yeah, we will. Bye, dad!” The siblings waved at their father before Haruka pushed Kazuya away to school, humming a song to herself.

Kazuya hoped that today would be a good day. He had to be prepared for anything. There would surely be scorn against him. He was in a wheelchair, he was blind, he was more mature than others, he communicated with spirits, he was relatively quiet. There would always be something to poke fun at him or pity him for. ...Were those the negative spirits around him? Perhaps they were putting these thoughts in his head. He sighed softly as he played with his fingers.

“You alright Kazu? Are you nervous? Or is it the spirits around you again?” Haruka continued pushing the boy to school, pausing a few times to make sure she wasn’t lost.

“...It’s nothing, just nervous.” Kazuya lied, though whether his sister believed him or not, he didn’t know, because they had just arrived at his school.

Haruka didn’t believe him at all when he said it was just nervousness. It wasn’t like she could do anything to help anyway… “Kazu, we’re here now.”

He used his own hands to move forward and turn around. “Thanks, nee-san, I’ll wait for you here when school’s over.”

She smiled, brushing her hair back. “Yeah, I’ll come back here later. See you Kazu!”

And then they both went their separate ways, off to go write their own stories in their new lives as Ultimates.

* * *

 

“Wish me luck, Morgana?”

Yuna Hoshi glances to the tuxedo cat sleeping on her bed with a cheerful smile. But the feline doesn’t stir, and Yuna pouts. Walking over, she scratches gently behind his ears and quickly grins when she hears him purr. Victory.

“Mooonaaa…”

Having been disturbed from his slumber, Morgana finally moves, lazily rolling onto his back for a tummy rub. Yuna complies happily, cooing to him. “I’m gonna miss you today! But I’ll be back before you know it, promise!”

When she finally heads for the door, the cat mewls at the loss of petting, but Yuna has places to be. Namely… Hope’s Peak Academy.

Even she was surprised when her letter arrived. Having grown up with Chiaki and Ryoma as parents, a love for animals within the family was inevitable. Bunnies and cats were especially present in their household, and Yuna adored each and every pet they had. Was that what caused her to pursue her talent? Perhaps. Even without a title from the academy, Yuna would still care for animals, but being the Ultimate Veterinarian did have some perks for the long-run.

“Yuna?” A voice called from down the hall, a yawn sounding out after. “... Your breakfast is getting cold…”

The teen poked her head out the door as she calls out in reply. “Be right there, mom!”

Being sure to grab her backpack from the spot by her door, she shuffled through the contents, making sure she had everything. When Yuna deemed the bag fully stocked with what she needed, the girl slung it over her shoulders and marches out the door with a farewell to Morgana, who had simply fallen back asleep on her blankets by now.

As she passed through to the kitchen, Chiaki handed her a plate of toast and eggs. “It’s still warm enough… I think.”

“It’ll be fine, thanks mom,” she gives a chipper smile and sits down, taking a forkful of eggs to eat. It’s around this time that Ryoma enters the dining room as well, approaching his daughter. “Excited, kiddo?”

“You bet!”

As Yuna takes a big bite of toast, noting how it’s lukewarm at best by now, Ryoma pats her knee. “That’s good. You’re going to have a great day, I know you will.” Her father offers her a thumbs up, and when Yuna swallows her food, she scoops up the short man into her arms. Despite his undeniable fluster at being carried like a child, he makes no vocal complaint as Yuna stands up with him, hugging him close.

“Love you, dad!”

“Heh… love you too, Yuna.”

It doesn’t take long for Chiaki to join the hug, kissing both her husband’s lips and her daughter’s forehead. When the gaming fanatic steps back, Yuna sets Ryoma down gently, adjusting the backpack on her shoulders and heading to the front door with a pep in her step.

“I’ll be sure to tell you guys all about today!”

Flashing a heart with her hands, she opens the door after her mother wishes her luck with a warm smile, while her father returns the heart gesture with a good-natured chuckle.

And skipping out the door, Yuna lets out a contented sigh, ready to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that you have an idea of these characters' personalities and portrayals, a quick list of who's who as far those belonging to the people writing/working on this project:
> 
> (Adult OCs // Shipkids - (Player))  
> \- Lyla // Aya, Noriko, Chihana (Tea)  
> \- Ashera, Akagi, Kenta, Shino, Ran, Mistumi // Shiori, Shuu, Asuka, Haruka, Kazuya, Yori (KL)  
> \- Tomiko, Saki (Apharius)  
> \- Anzu // Yasuo (Arc)  
> \- Naho, Isamu // Shiomi, Yoko, Ikumi, Shiina (Lyrics)  
> \- Ichiei, Minori (Echo)  
> \- Yui, Yuna (Divine)  
> \-----  
> (Canon/Fangan Characters - (Player))  
> \- Mikan (Tea)  
> \- Ayumu (KL)  
> \- Miu (Apharius)  
> \- Seiko (Arc)  
> \- Maki, Teruteru (Lyrics)  
> \- Kokichi (Echo)  
> \- Kyoko, Chiaki (Divine)  
> \- Mukuro, Marin (Gnome)
> 
> hope my list made sense ahaha  
> extra big thanks to the friends who also helped write this introduction chapter!! most everything else will be based on RPs, buuuut we wanted to give some insight into the mass of new people before that for context. Yay.
> 
> also as this is an ongoing project... new characters will be added as time goes on, so our cast here always has a chance to expand! Be sure to keep an eye out.
> 
> And, hope this helps. References of all the kids so far: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1lzm0_1WBMW4DtHwr4iTjQ4RDCRzgnecH?usp=sharing


	2. The Unexpected Changes of a Life Worth Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the orphanage has become a welcome routine for Maki and Ayumu.

Maki Saihara stands in the kitchen, cutting the apple slices for the kids' snacks. Another peaceful day at the orphanage- well, as peaceful as it could be, she supposed. With children running amuck and playing without a care in the world, even the more peaceful days could be chaotic in their own right.

But despite this, she couldn’t bring herself to mind. Never did she think she would actually pursue a career with children, but in deciding to leave her old life behind and stay by Shuichi’s side for a future unknown to them both, she figured it was worth a shot. Sunny Skies Daycare was her first job after graduation, and from there, Maki soon became one of the matrons at an orphanage. Of course, she did occasionally take some days away for her own family, but nevertheless, it was her job to care for these kids, and it was a job she didn’t mind at all.

Though for now, while she was fixing up the snack trays, Ayumu Fujimori would be watching over and playing with the kids. Even so, she keeps an ear out in case…

In the main room of the orphanage, Ayumu was sitting with the kids, keeping them occupied and making sure that no one was going off on their own doing dangerous things. 

"Fujimori nii-chan! Can we have a tea party again?" One of the smaller girls spoke to him, prompting a smile from the man. "Sure thing." It was then that another boy spoke up, though.

"Huuh? That's not fair! You just did that yesterday, play hide and seek with us instead! Pleeease?"

“But he already agreed to the tea party!” 

Ayumu smiled fondly at the shenanigans before ruffling both kids’ hair. "Now now, I can play both of those with you guys later… but  _ after _ your snack time."

Having heard this from in the kitchen, Maki shakes her head with an almost amused smile as she finishes slicing the last of the apples. With that, places them onto a tray with the grapes and orange slices she had previously prepared. Balancing that in one hand, she grabs the stack of paper plates and walks out to the main room. 

As she has walked in, two little girls are almost already on Maki's heels when she brings out the snacks, heading over to their seats at the table when she sets them down.

"Alright, alright… you guys need to share Fujimori-kun, you know. Let's figure it out over snack time, hmm?"

Ayumu sent a grateful look towards Maki before ushering the kids to the table so that they could eat. In all honesty, he wouldn't have thought he would end up working at an orphanage 20 years ago…but here he was. It wasn't that bad, in fact, he loved it here. As the kids were eating, one of them piped up, looking at Maki while swinging his legs idly.

"Hey hey, nee-chan! Who's that other guy who visits sometimes? I always see you two talking and holding hands sometimes…" The boy pouted at Maki as if he were jealous…

"Shuichi?" The brown-haired woman smiles a little at the thought. "My husband… why?"

The boy's pout increased, and he whined indignantly. "Aww, but I wanted to get married to you nee-chan…" 

Ayumu held back some laughter at that oh-so-innocent statement. To be fair, they both frequently got ‘but I wanted to marry you’ from the older children- or Maki at least. While he himself didn't have anybody he was married to, he did have the two kids he adopted… and speaking of, she should be…

"She's too old for you anyway Mikage-kun," Haruka said, deadpan as she entered the orphanage to hear that statement.

Ah, yes, there she is, back from school.

Haruka locks the door behind her and enters the kitchen, ruffling the boy’s hair. Mikage huffs, swatting at her hand to fix up the messy locks. Haruka then adds on as an afterthought. "… Not that I'm calling you old Saihara-san."

Maki only rolls her eyes at Haruka's comment, yet she seems to smile. "Don't worry, Mikage-kun, you'll find someone when you're old enough… but for now, eat." She works on distributing the fruit onto the kids' plates, counting out each piece evenly. 

"Can you get everyone a juice box, Fujimori-kun?"

"Yeah, of course," Ayumu nods, standing up and heading to the fridge to grab the juice boxes- three packs of six. It was surprising how many kids they could take care of… 

Regardless, he handed out a juice box to each of the kids, before tossing one to his daughter with a ‘ _ heads up _ ’. Haruka caught it with a grin.

Maki had by now finished serving the fruit onto plates, and as the kids begin to eat their snacks, she hands a plate of fruit to Haruka as well. "Here. How was school?"

"Thank you, Saihara-san." She ate a piece of fruit before responding. "School was good! Apparently, my classmates are huge fans of my work." Haruka bit down into an apple slice with a chuckle, as Ayumu smiled proudly. "I'm glad your classmates like your writing, Haruka!”

With a nod, Maki pats Haruka’s shoulder with an approving smile. "That's certainly good. Proud of you, Haruka-san."

"Hehe, thanks," Haruka smiled, as her dad ruffled her hair. 

It didn’t take long for the kids to finish their snacks, now energized and wanting to play again. It was amazing how they seemed to have boundless energy, yet none of the caretakers could complain. Ayumu sat with some of the older kids to read them stories, while Maki took a place on the floor with the younger children, helping a small group with building something out of blocks. All the while, Haruka watched contentedly.

It would take a while for the kids to tucker themselves out, but it was inevitable. As the children yawned behind their hands, hoping to hide their sleepiness for the sake of more play, Ayumu closed the third storybook. "I think it's nap time now," he said with a smile. Despite his gentle look, and despite their rising exhaustion, the kids complained.

“I can continue the story next time, but you guys need your sleep, okay?"

While some of the ones building towers with Maki protested to her as well, the caregiver shook her head with a placating smile, backing up Ayumu’s words. "The tower won't go anywhere, so let's tuck you guys in. Sleep is important…"

Eventually, the kids complied, albeit reluctantly. It might have been a little hassle to tuck everyone in and settle them down, but soon enough the children were sleeping away. The two caregivers left quietly.

Never had either of them expected this to become routine, but… neither could truly complain. Their prior worries, apprehension, and cluelessness had all melted away over the years, and by now, it was a pretty pleasant life to live.

Maybe, just maybe, the unexpected can be a welcome change.


	3. Catching Up on Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan and Maki meet up for coffee, where Mikan plays the voice of reason about a secret best revealed.

It was a quiet day at the local coffee shop in Toyko, and truthfully, that was all Maki wanted. A peaceful meeting with an old friend- a close friend, in fact- and the less bustling it was, the easier it would be to spot her. She taps her fingers on the table idly, nails clicking against the polished wood as she awaits Mikan’s arrival.

Mikan Tsumiki. Her best friend from her high school years, and one she frequently kept in touch with even after twenty years. After everything they had gone through together in their youth- finding out secrets and coming to understandings, even protecting each other when it called for it- Maki couldn’t imagine not having Mikan in her life, even after graduation. Mikan was just too irreplaceable to her.

And speaking of Mikan…

… the nurse practitioner arrives a few moments later to pull Maki out of her thoughts. Walking over to Maki’s two-person table with a sigh and a smile, she slides into the seat, adjusting the purse at her side.

“Sorry, my shift ran pretty late again.”

At Mikan’s explanation, Maki waves a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, don’t apologize. I don’t mind the wait, your job is important after all.”

Maki pauses, then adds on as an afterthought, “Besides, it’s always nice to see you again.”

“It's definitely nice to see you, too,” Mikan says with a smile. “How has the orphanage been?”

“It’s been lively, but I guess that's a good thing. The kids are happy, even if just a bit too much to handle sometimes. Though, Ayumu and Haruka have been a great help, after all. The kids seem to really like them…”

“Oh, that’s good,” Mikan hums in thought. “I should visit sometime when I can… if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all, you’re welcome there at any time,” Maki replies, resting her elbow on the table and cupping her cheek with that hand. “By the way, how are the kids?”

“They’re doing alright. Just as energetic as always… but they certainly keep me smiling. It’s hard not to feel happy when they keep the mood so lively.” The nurse chuckles as she says this.

“Never a dull moment with children, is there? I guess that’s at least a bit endearing with most kids, anyway. But I’m glad to hear they’ve been doing well.”

“It is, at least I think so,” Mikan says fondly. Both of her girls meant the world to her- they had made such a difference in her life, were a big part of a future she never thought she could have. But here it was, a future she was living, and one she wouldn’t trade for anything. “I’ll have to see if the kids are willing to tag along to the orphanage someday soon, too. It’s been a while since they’ve seen you as well.”

“That would be nice. I’m sure the others will adore them, to be honest.”

Mikan nods. “That sounds like a good plan, then.” She pauses, adding on with a smile. “How have you and the family been?”

“We've all been holding up good. Shuichi's cases have been going smoothly, thankfully. And the kids are enjoying school… Shiomi’s been working hard on her latest novel, Ririko is more energetic than ever, it seems. I’m worried we won’t be able to keep up someday.” She chuckles. “And Ryuuji? He’s doing well- solving more and more cases, as always. I just wish he’d take a break every once in a while.”

“I know the feeling, Aya can get that way with studying. It’s good she wants to be studious, but she shouldn’t neglect chances to enjoy herself, either,” Mikan comments. That earns a hum of agreement from Maki, who soon stands up.

“Ah, what would you like to drink? The usual? I hadn’t ordered before, in case it got cold when you arrived. Don’t worry, it’s on me this time around.”

“Oh… are you sure? I don’t mind paying…,” Mikan sounds almost guilty. Old habits die hard, after all. But in reply, Maki just nodded, offering a slight chuckle. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure, would I? Honestly.”

“Alright… if you don’t mind, then yes, the usual.”

The conversation seems to pick right back up when Maki returns with the two mugs of coffee, both women taking a few sips. Some idle chatter, some comfortable silence while they drank their beverages while the coffee was still hot. And then Mikan cleared her throat, dropping her voice a little.

“... Have you told them yet?”

“Told them what?” Maki asked, yet she was pretty much aware of what Mikan meant.

“... Maki, they’re at the same school that recognized you as a _you-know-what_.” Something she can’t say publicly, which between them, meant only one thing. “Wouldn’t it be better if they heard it from you rather than any risk of finding out accidentally? Not telling them honestly could break trust...”

Maki is silent for a while, sipping her coffee and furrowing her brow. True, she should tell them. She’s wanted to confess her past as an assassin to her children so many times, to stop the deceit, to come clean on her crimes. She hadn’t wanted to keep lying to them, but…

… the doubt and fear of losing the connection with her kids- the first exceptions to her distaste for children- silenced her every time. Shuichi had kept the secret under wraps at her request, but it was only a matter of time…

“... I’ll tell them soon. I have to… I just need to wait for the right time.”

“Just make sure the right time isn’t when they confront you if they do find out otherwise,” Mikan advises, taking a small swig of her coffee. Their table becomes silent for quite some time before Maki changes the subject.

"So... there's a fireworks festival going on soon in our town. If you're interested, we could make it a date to have the families meet up then. I hear it'll be nice. I already know Shiomi and Ririko are at least excited for it, so we're surely going."

“That does sound interesting,” Mikan muses with a calm smile. “I’ll have to see if I can get time off of work. I know Aya would probably love to go, too.”

“I wish you luck with your schedule, then. I hope for the best.”

“I’m hoping so too. If we’re lucky, I can get someone to cover my shift. It’s been quiet lately at the hospital after all, but that’s never exactly a bad thing, now is it?”

“If it means people aren’t getting constantly hurt and making you work overtime, I’d say it’s a good thing for sure… imagine having to deal with patients like us all when we were in school. It’s as if there wasn’t a day that passed without a Hope’s Peak student admitted for an injury…”

“You’re telling me. They practically could have had an entire ward just for our classmates…”

The two women reminisce for a while longer, laughing and chatting and smiling about the memories. Perhaps they were at it for more than just a while, but nevertheless, the time passed without care from either of them as the friends caught up on lost time.


End file.
